Mountain Mayhem part 1
Ziblids wiki presents... Mountain Mayhem! By: CarnivorePlant and some other people with a bad case of PIZZA HANDS!! Chapter 1: Gett’n to know stuff Long ago, there was a mountain that was so big you could see it in space! There was a tiny dragon named “S†å®z” and a dog that is mixed with a dragon named “Zønel”. Ziblids are animals that are different than ones than ones now. ' ' S†å®z Zønel ' ' S†å®z and Zønel work together and they live in a hole. There is an evil dragon named “Då®k S†å®z” ' ' ⬅Då®k S†å®z Då®k S†å®z lives on top of the mountain and he rules the world. S†å®z and Zønel hate it but they act happy with what they have but they don’t have anything. “Zøßø†” is a evil ziblid. Zøßø† is evil but one time he said… “I can’t believe I am saying this but we should work together and stop Då®k S†å®z.” “YEAH!” Said S†å®z and Zønel. ' ' ⬅Zøßø† “Looks like SOMEBODY admits that we are cool.” Said S†å®z. “I DO NOT THINK YOU IDIOTS ARE COOL! YOU S†Å®Z EAT TOO MANY CHIPS AND YOU ARE FAT! You guys are the only ziblids that have a brain and know how to talk and don’t try to kill me.” Said Zøßø†. “HEY! I DID NOT DO ANYTHING AND YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT AND S†Å®Z LIKES CHIPS BUT HE IS NOT FAT! NO WONDER YOU ARE EVIL! WHY SHOULD WE HELP YOU!?!” Yelled Zønel. “I saw something I shouldn't have. Xzi√ recrated ßiΩ! They worked together and they talked and I heard them say… “Xzi√ did you hear? We need to make it up to the top of the mountain to get out of here because Då®k S†å®z ordered us to get there because he saw a better planet to live on so he wants us to get on a spaceship at the top and because he hated this planet he shot a huge comet here so we need to get up fast! Då®k S†å®z’s Boss “S¡çåµønº” Is probably going to go with Då®k S†å®z and leave us so let’s get to the top of that mountain!” ßiΩ told him so we need to save earth and stop Då®k S†å®z!” Zøßø† told them. “DÅ®K S†Å®Z HAS A BOSS!?!” S†å®z said. “YES AND I NEED YOUR HELP! C’mon and help me out here.” Zøßø† begged them. “What are we waiting for? Let’s do this!” Said Zønel “YEAH!!!!!” They all said. ' ' ßiΩ Xzi√ “The mountain is 372 miles away!” Said S†å®z. “No one cares. We will get there when we get there!” Said Zøßø† “I CARE! ßiΩ and Xzi√ are almost there because they left a day ago and we need to get there first if we will survive because if they get there first they will go in and than WE ARE HOPELESS!” Said Zønel. “Yeah I forgot to say that they were going in a week dumb dumb!” Said Zøßø†. “THEN WE WILL MAKE IT FIRST!” S†å®z screamed. “YEAH!” They all said together. Chapter 2: The Dark Journey They walked 48 miles and they had been walking for 24 hours. “Ok it has been a big day. we should find a place to sleep” Said Zøßø†. “How about that cave over there?” Said S†å®z. They walked in the cave but a monster jumped out! “RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” The monster roared. “We can’t escape so we have to fight it!” Zøßø† quickly told them. “I’M NOT FIGHTING THAT THING!” Shouted S†å®z. “WE HAVE NO CHOICE!” Screamed Zøßø†. Zønel and S†å®z shot out fire and that killed the monster. “Hey guys!” Said a voice. “It’s me Ziß¥ Pig” Said the voice that is Ziß¥ Pig. Ziß¥ Pig ' ' “IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU MAKE IT!” Said Zøßø†. “What do you mean?” Ziß¥ Pig Asked. “Remember when we heard Xzi√ and ßiΩ talking and we made that plan to go with them?” Said Zøßø†. “Is that what you are doing?” Ziß¥ Pig asked. “Yes” Sighed Zøßø†. “We thought you were not coming so we just went together… WONDERING “WHERE THE CRAP IS ZIß¥ PIG!” WAITING WAITING! Now come on and join us! “Ummmm Ok but don’t scream like an idiot next time” Said Ziß¥ Pig. That monster that our heros killed was dead so there was no more monsters in there so they slept in the cave. It was midnight and Zønel was still awake. He looked around and he was shocked to see it was Xzi√ and ßiΩ! “Guys wake up! Xzi√ and ßiΩ are here!” They all darted up. The bad thing is that Xzi√ and ßiΩ saw them! This was bad! ßiΩ grew his arm in seconds and then grabbed S†å®z’s neck! “ECK! HELP HE IS CHOKING ME!” Yelled S†å®z. Five seconds later they heard rumbling coming from the ground. Than a big crack went in the ground and something came out and it was a……………………………………… HUGE DRAGON! It roared and then punched ßiΩ in the face and then he stopped choking S†å®z. Xzi√ and ßiΩ ran away screaming. “Wow thanks for saving S†å®z! Thank you so much! So who are you?” Asked Zønel. “I am… ZØMß®��W! I’m a zombie dragon.” The dragon said. Chapter 3: The 7 moons ' ' ZØMß®��W “You should join us! We are going to the top of the mountain to stop that stupid black dragon." They all said. Click here for part 2